The overall objectives of this investigation are to identify the location of FSH in the testes of immature and adult rats. The physiological significance of these findings will be elucidated by studying the sites of FSH under various experimental conditions. Investigations planned for the next year include immunocytochemical staining of binding sites for anti-FSH in testes of sexually immature, hypophysectomized, and irradiated animals.